Harry Stern Lives
by pikachuevolves34
Summary: The Supercomputer has lain dormant for two centuries. When Jim Kirk finds and activates it again, he finds two misplaced and out of time boys. Once strange events started to happen around KAdic Acedemy, he gathers a few friends and starts to fight the revived Xana as well as bring Harry and William back to Earth. Third in the Harry Stern series.
1. New beginings

I don't own Harry Potter, Code Lyoko or Star Trek 2009. If you can think of any Xana attacks or a better title, leave a review

New beginnings

Jim groaned as he was led to his dorm. This was the fifth school in two years. He'd get into a fight, be expelled them he'll be put in another school and the cycle would repeat.

"Now, this form used to belong to Jeremy Belpois when he was here," said Alan, the groundskeeper. "And his roommate, Harry Stern, went missing apparently. They say that it's haunted."

"Yeah, yeah" muttered Jim, uninterested, as he put his stuff on his bed. "I would like to unpack my stuff."

"Gotcha."

Whistling, Alan walked out the door as Jim opened the wardrobe.

"Hang on..." Jim ran his hand round a faint crack in the wood then lifted it up to reveal an envelope. He picked it up and opened it to reveal a letter and what looked like a switch.

_To whoever finds this_

_My name is Jeremy Belpois. If you are reading this then you found the hidden compartment in my wardrobe that my friend Harry put in. The switch that is included in this is a key to a world of amazement and danger. If you choose to use it you will see things beyond belief._

_Be careful as this cost me two dear friends._

_Yours sincerely_

_Jeremy Belpois_

Jim searched the envelope and found a rolled up map.

"To think I thought this school would be boring. Jeremy Belpois? That one guy whose programming forms the root of Starfleet's? Or was that his missing friend's that he submitted on his behalf?"

Frowning, Jim pondered the letter as he began to unpack.

Later

Jim finished unpacking them found the map and switch. He walked through the boiler room, into the sewers and out near an abandoned factory. Frowning, he flipped the map open and saw some more instructions. Following them, he walked into the factory and to the battered elevator. Pressing the button and inputting the password given, blast doors opened onto a terminal.

"Wow."

Jim looked around the massive room and at the terminal which seemed to be able to move. Pressing a few keys didn't do anything. Jim frowned then pulled out the switch. He tried inserting it into the slots but it didn't fit. He went back into the elevator and went down.

"This room is freezing!"

Shivering, Jim managed to find where the switch belonged and slotted it in. A computer, at least Jim thought it was a computer, rose out of a hatch. Jim ran to the elevator and went back to the terminal.

"Is this working now?"

Jim pressed a button and a hologram appeared, showing a sphere.

"Wow. This is awesome! A whole virtual world!"

"Is someone there? Who are you?"

Jim jumped at the unexpected voice. "Who's there?"

"Look at the screen."

Jim looked at the screen. It showed ID cards. Two had a person next to it and had a picture of a cartoon character. One looked like a ninja and the other was some kind of warrior.

"The characters? You're the computer."

Peals of laughter came from the computer. "No, we're not the computer. We're human."

"And I'm a Vulcan," said Jim sarcastically.

"No, we are human." A second voice. "I know it sound unbelievable but it's the truth."

"Say that I believe you. How did you get in there?"

"You saw the tubes?" First voice again. "That's how we got here. We were supposed to go back to earth but we got a bit delayed, our friends thought we were dead, we couldn't tell them otherwise and the supercomputer was shutting down. We had to hide in a tower to survive until the computer was turned on again."

"Do you have names?" asked Jim curiously. "I think you're telling the truth."

"I'm William and the little ninja is Harry." The second voice. No, William. "What's yours?"

"Jim Kirk."

"What's the date? And use the earth calendar, not any of the ones you use. We don't know how long we've been sleeping," explained William.

"It's October the 20th 2245," said Jim with a frown as he converted the stardate into the old earth calendar. "How long have you been in there?"

"Over two hundred years. Do you want to hear our story?" asked Harry.

"Sure. It's better than having around this boring place."

Several hours later

"So we ran into the tower as the computer shut down and we haven't woken up since," finished Harry.

"That's one unbelievable story." Jim frowned at the time. "Sorry, I have to go back to school. It's time for lunch."

"That's alright. You know where to find us. Just tell us if anything odd happens. And don't tell anyone about our existence. Things could turn nasty."

"Sure. And I'll help you come back to earth. I promise."

Jim ran back through the sewers and into the school. He ran into the lunch hall and grabbed a great.

"Hey, you the new kid?" asked a brown haired boy with green eyes. "I'm Dan Della Robbia."

"Jim Kirk."

Dan led him to a table. "Ok so you start tomorrow, right?"

"Yep. I have a feeling that this is going to be an interesting school."

Staring at him, Dan shook his head. "You are weird, you know that? This place is the same as any other school."

"Let's say I found something interesting and leave it at that."

"Can't you tell me?" whined Dan.

"Sorry, I promised not to tell."

"Big brother!"

Groaning, Dan turned to face the girl running towards them. She looked rather like Dan. "Danny, is this really the time? And we're the same age!"

"Aww, can't I say hello to the cute new guy?"

"This is my annoying twin sister, Danny," introduced Dan. "And this is Jim Kirk."

"Hello." Danny blushed and Jim groaned.

"Another girl with a crush. Everywhere I go, there's a girl with a crush."

"New kid!" A black haired boy with blue eyes sat down. "I'm Jack Dallas. Distantly related to Jeremy Belpois."

"I don't think he wants to be near you Jack," interrupted Dan. "You smell. It's because of all those sport clubs you're the captain of."

"Jim Kirk. Do you guys know each other?"

"Well duh. Me and Dan share a dorm," explained Jack with a small smile. "We have to put up with each other. And his sister is hot!"

"Jack!"

"Oh no, it's her," moaned Jack as a blonde girl ran over.

"And she is?" asked Jim.

"Molly, the principal's daughter. Everyone wants to go out with her but she only had eyes for me!"

"Seriously?" Jim frowned. "I know a brother of a friend that had a similar problem."

"Jack would you like to go on a walk with me?" asked Molly, breathless.

"NO. Now go away. I'm trying to make the new boy comfortable."

Molly huffed as sparks came out of a nearby socket. Jim looked at it curiously before dismissing it as nothing.

Lyoko

"What are you doing?" asked William as Harry moved windows around.

"Learning. We can't get back to our own time so we'll have to integrate. Some of this stuff is fascinating."

"Well, it's been some time since you've had to learn anything, hasn't it?" asked William with a small smile.

"Yep." Harry's shoulders quivered slightly. Frowning, William stared at the younger boy.

"What's up Harry? And don't try to lie to me. I know you too well."

"Our friends are dead. So is Sissi."

Sensing his friend's mood, William pulled Harry into a hug. "Stop thinking about it. What would they want you to do?"

"Live my life and don't spend it stuck in the past."

"Exactly." William poked Harry in the chest. "Sure they're dead but they do live in our memories. Tell me what happened to them. Please."

Closing the interface, Harry smiled as the two sat down.

"Oh, I'm not entirely sure that we can devirtualise properly so try not to do anything stupid."

"Me? Do something stupid? That's your brother you're talking about!"

"You sure about that?"

"Did I ever tell you how much I appreciate your sarcasm?"

"Nope."

"Well, now I'm telling you."

Later

Dan frowned as he watched Jim run across the ground as the bell went.

"Where are you going? You haven't been here that long..." Pulling his bag on, Dan followed Jim through the boiler room and the sewers. "The factory? What is so important here? Are you just curious?"

Crouching down, Dan watched Jim enter the elevator and press a button before gaping in shock as the elevator went down. "That thing doesn't work! Everyone has tried. Why now?"

Jumping down, Dan pressed the same button as Jim and waited for the doors to open before exclaiming in surprise as he saw the lab.

"That sucks," said Jim to someone. "I could try to find a way to bring you back. I have a few ideas but it will take a while."

"Jim? How did you find this?"

"Who's that?" Dan didn't recognise the voice.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" asked Jim.

"Oh, so that's Dan."

"Yes, I'm Dan and I love working with computers. What operating system does this run?" Dan ran over and started pressing keys.

"Not one you know of. Will you stop pressing keys?"

"You said that humans could travel between the two worlds," interrupted Jim. "Do you think that we could come?"

"If you really want to. I don't think there's any danger at the moment."

"We can go inside it?" asked Dan eagerly.

"Yep. I can tell you how to load the programs."

Jim quickly followed Harry's instructions.

"Now go down a level and enter a scanner each."

"Scanner?" asked Jim in confusion.

"You remember the tubes you saw? Those are the scanners."

Looking at each other, the two boys moved to the floor below and entered one each. a second later, the doors closed and a beam of bright light started moving over their bodies. Once the beams had covered them completely, there was a bright flash of light and then blackness.

Lyoko

"Wah! Ouch!" The two boys landed on their bottoms. Rubbing them, they stood up and looked around.

"Well, we're definitely not in the computer lab now," said Jim. Bending down, he touched the grass. "This feels so real."

"Nice going Sherlock."

"Hello boys!"

"Harry? That you?" asked Jim as he spun around.

"Yep. Up here Jim." The two boys looked up at the ninja crouching on a branch. "Nice avatar."

Jim yelped as he looked at himself. "I'm a cat. A humanoid cat. How? Did I just change species?"

"Uh, no. Just turned into a computer program. And you look like a lion to me. I wonder what your special abilities are..." Harry shook his head.

"I look like a mummy!" yelled Dan as he looked at himself. Struggling to hold in his laughter, Jim punched him on the shoulder, causing the bandages to unravel slightly.

"It could be worse," said Harry with a shrug. "You could be a fairy. No, that would remind me too much of Sissi..."

A flash of pain shot across his face.

"Is William around?" asked Jim. "And could you get down?"

"He's behind you," said Harry as he jumped down.

"Hello Mummy." William bent over laughing.

"And what are those?" asked Jim as he pointed at some strange creatures.

"Kankrelats!" William held his hands out as a sword materialised in them. "Did you summon them Harry?"

"Nope. Let's just hope that it's a slight bug from the computer being deactivated for so long."

"What can we do?" asked Jim, eager to fight. "Do we have superpowers or something?"

"Everyone here has superpowers," called Harry as he ran towards the monsters. "Watch this."

Harry blurred and the monsters exploded into pixels.

"Cheater," grumbled William before wincing as a laser hit him.

"Be careful William. We can't devirtualise at the moment."

"There has to be something we can do..." Jim's hand went down to his waist and touched something. He pulled it out. "A handle?"

He pressed the button on the hilt and a curved beam of energy formed. Jim whistled in appreciation as he sliced the monster in half. Several lasers hit Dan who disappeared into pixels. "He isn't dead, is he?"

"He'll be fine," said Harry dismissively. "He'll be a bit exhausted but alive. And is that a lightsaber?"

"Good... ah!" Jim was sent flying as he disappeared too. Harry and William looked at each other and shrugged before taking care of the reminder of the monsters.

Scanners

"That was so cool," crowed Jim as he exited the scanner. "Harry didn't say that there were random encounters!"

"I feel sick," moaned Dan before glancing at the time. "It's been longer than expected. Let's go Jim."

Jim's dorm

Stumbling into the dorm, Jim grinned slightly. "I so can't wait to go back."

"You there Jim?"

"Harry?" Jim stared at the PADD. "How?"

"I just connected the device to the supercomputer. It's a hidden function built in by the looks of it. Clever Jeremy."

Tapping the device, Jim surfed through the files.

"Return to the past? What's that?"

"It does exactly what the file is called. Return to the past."

"Time travel? The computer can time travel?" asked Jim eagerly.

"Yep. Got me and my friends out of a few sticky situations."

"Can we continue this discussion tomorrow?" asked Jim as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm feeling tired."

"Sure. I don't need to sleep so I'm available at any time."

Jim left the PADD as it lifted up slightly before landing on the desk again.

Morning

Jim woke to a crash. Jumping upright, he stared at the floating PADD. Most importantly, the eye symbol on the display.

"Jim? You alright?"

Sparks came off the PADD as a bolt of electricity nearly got him. The door burst in as Jack and Dan forced the door.

"What on earth..." The PADD fired again. "Run!"

"What is that thing?" yelled Dan as the device chased them. People screamed. "What's wrong with it?!"

"I don't think you'll believe me. You know the abandoned factory? I need to get there, speak to someone."

"Dan? What's wrong?" asked Danny as the three rounded the corner. The PADD fired as Danny yelled.

"It's after me! Go!" ordered Jim.

"No way!"

Sighing, Jim led them through the boiler room and into the sewers. They head run through a crowd so the device had lost them for now.

"Do you think it's gone?" asked Dan as he puffed.

"No. Come on. This way."

"Not unless we get some answers," said Danny as she blocked Jim's path. "This started the day after you arrived. You have to have something to do with it. What's happening?"

"I'd like to know to," piped up Jack.

"I found a computer yesterday and activated it. It held a virtual world that can affect our world along with two computer programs called Harry and William that think they're human. Apparently they're from two hundred years ago and got stuck."

"That's all very interesting but what does this have to do with that rampaging PADD?" asked Jack with a raised eyebrow. "Which, as far as I know, is impossible. PADDS can't levitate or shoot electricity. Plus, this sounds like something out of science fiction."

"Well, they said they fought a computer program called Xana which can control electricity and attack our world using Lyoko. But they also said they destroyed him. Harry mentioned that one attack was a giant teddy bear. Trust me, it's all true."

Jim pushed past Danny who has a weird look on her face and continued on. Glancing at each other, they followed, not noticing that someone was following.

Lab

"Harry! William! You still here?" Rushing over to the terminal, Jim pressed buttons as everyone else except Dan stared in shock and awe.

"Where else would we be?" asked Harry in slight confusion. "And shouldn't you be in school?"

"You told me to tell you if something odd happened. There's a floating PADD that's shooting electricity."

"Xana? But how?" asked William to no-one in particular. "He's done for. He has to be."

"Is there a way to check?" asked Jim.

"There is. I need you to follow my instructions."

Slowly, Jim typed in what Harry told him to.

"Who is that?" asked Jack as the three walked over.

"I could ask the same of you," said William.

"I'm Jack. You haven't answered my question."

"I already told you their names," interrupted Jim as the display came up with the scan. "Now what Harry?"

"There should be a string of numbers. Can you tell me them?"

Frowning, Jim found the numbers and read them out as Danny stared, fascinated.

"This computer is way advanced. You say you've been in there for two hundred years?"

"Uh, who are you?" asked Harry.

"I'm Danny. Can you answer my question?"

"It was the late two thousands, is that right William?" Harry turned to the boy.

"That's what I remember."

"Late two thousands when we were trapped so about 230, 240 years give or take a few months. Or years."

"That old," whispered Jack. "Before world war three."

"Ok, on to business. We need to get to the ice sector."

"No way. I'm not going there again," interrupted Dan. "Last time, we were shot at and I swear that I'm still aching."

"Well, someone needs to operate the computer," said William as he and Harry started to walk to the Way tower in the desert. "And didn't you say that you were interested in computers?"

"Aren't we above our heads?" asked Jack.

"Not really. We did it two hundred years ago," said Harry with a shrug. "And we didn't have some of the technology you do. Anyway, I don't think the supercomputer will shut down with the tower activated."

Running to the elevator, Jim turned around and stared at the other three. "What are you waiting for? We need to stop this before someone gets hurt."

"And I'm going to go tell my father," said Molly as she made her presence known. "This computer is too dangerous to be allowed to be kept on."

That cemented the decision for the other three. "There are people living in there," said Danny. "And I want to help them."

"Whatever. Like I care what you think." Molly flipped her hair before heading back up.

Jack and Danny stepped into the elevator after recalling it with Jim and Danny pressed the button. "Get ready to do whatever mojo you need to do to send us there big brother."

Sighing loudly, Dan turned to the computer and typed in what Jim had earlier.

"Transfer Jim. Transfer Jack. Transfer Danny. Scanner Jim. Scanner Jack. Scanner Danny. Virtualisation."

Lyoko

"Is this a desert?" asked Jack as he squinted. "And what am I wearing? What am I?"

He looked like a block of ice in the shape of a human. Even his clothes were ice. Danny burst out laughing before looking down at her clothes.

"I'm a bear! Why am I a bear?"

"Because your avatar is taken from your subconscious." Everyone turned to stare at the ninja. "At least I think it is."

"Why can't I have a cool avatar like that?" asked Jack. "I look like a nitwit."

"You look like a really blue person. I don't know what that says of you. I think we have more important things to do than to discuss avatars. Come on."

Harry looked them towards a way tower as William looked around.

"So, who or what is Xana?" asked Jack.

"Xana is a dangerous program. He's an AI," explained Harry. "He's also after my body. I'm way too powerful for my own good."

Sighing, Harry placed his hand on the tower. "I never thought that Xana would come back. Not that I had much time to think about it. This is the second time he's survived. Come on."

Kadic

"Dad! You have to come with me!" Molly tugged on the principal's arm.

"Not now Molly. Can't you see that I'm busy?" The principal sighed. His daughter could be so demanding. "I've got to sort out this business about the floating PADD."

"It's important! The new kid, Jim Kirk, found this computer and it's causing this! Please believe me! The computer should be turned over to Starfleet."

Molly started to pull him away.

Lyoko

"Whoah! We've changed location!" Jim stared at the icy landscape. "First there was that Forest, then the desert and now a glacier!"

"Yeah, there are five sectors. Forest, Ice, mountain, desert and sector five in the middle which contains the core programming of Lyoko." Pressing his hand to the ice, Harry closed his eyes.

"What is Xana?" asked Jack. "You mentioned the name but we don't know much about him. You did kinda explain but I didn't really understand."

"Xana is an artificial intelligence program," explained William as Harry didn't respond. "Like a virus that can control electricity. He attacks the real world by activating towers on Lyoko."

"Seriously?" asked Danny with a raised eyebrow. "If he's so dangerous then why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because nobody would believe us," said Harry as he stood up. "This way."

"Huh?" Twisting around, William stared down a Krabe before his sword appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Dan, you could have warned us."

"Sorry. I was too interested in what you were saying."

Jim pulled out his slingshot. "Where's the weak point?"

"On the top." Spinning a kunai around his finger, Harry flicked his hand and the Krabe imploded. "Dan, could you see what Danny and Jack have as a weapon?"

"Uh, Jack apparently controls ice." William snickered. "And Danny can use her claws to destroy things."

Danny growled as she leapt at the monsters before stabbing one as her claws extended with a white light. Harry launched a shuriken and destroyed the last Krabe.

"We'd better get to the tower. Let's move."

"Wah! The PADD's going for me!" Dan ran around the room as he yelled.

"What is going on here?"

"Who's that?" asked William.

"That's the principal," explained Danny. "Molly got him."

"We definitely need to hurry up. And we can see it!" Harry pointed at the glowing tower. They ran towards it before skidding to a halt.

"Ok, who or what is that?" asked Jack as they stared at the clone of Harry.

"Xana." Harry closed his eyes.

"Welcome back Harry. It's been some time since we last met. I've been lonely." The voice, so like Harry's, was soft.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Harry clenched his fists. "And I have to get to that tower. So go away. And if you're not going to, you can tell me how you managed to survive."

"You know my answer to going away. As to how I survived, we are the two sides of the same coin. One cannot survive without the other. You were how I survived."

"Neither can live while the other survives," muttered Harry to himself. "That old prophecy. And I still have your source codes. They act as an anchor."

"Why are you still fighting?" Xana starting circling around Harry. "I can tell you're hurting. Grieving over your friends deaths. I could take the pain away. You know I can."

Closing his eyes, Harry tried to block Xana out but couldn't help listening. The offer was so tempting. He knew that if Xana took control, he wouldn't worry about anything as well as not caring about anything but serving Xana. He wasn't even aware that he had started upwards the cloe.

"In fact, I could bring them back." Xana faced Harry with a devious gleam in his eyes. Placing his hand on Harry's shoulder, William squeezed it.

"Don't listen to him Harry. No one can bring back the dead. Not even Xana."

"What do you think I'm trying to do? It's just so tempting."

"You're out of time. A relic. Ancient. You can't hope to understand the differences between now and our time." Xana circled again. "No one can understand you or hope to become your friend."

"Not true."

"Huh?" Harry turned to look at Jim.

"That's not true! I haven't known him long but I think I can say that Harry is my friend!" Harry smiled. "Just because he's from two centuries ago doesn't mean that he can't adapt!"

Danny and Jack nodded in agreement.

"Harry! Beat his ass!"

"What?" asked Xana in confusion. "You met yesterday. Why do you trust him?"

"That's something you'll never find out." Harry stabbed the clone before it had time to react.

"Harry, don't you have a job to do?" asked William. Harry nodded and walked up to the tower before staring at it. Sighing, he entered the tower and rose up to the second level.

Harry

Code

Lyoko

Lab, sometime later

"I demand to know what's going on," said the principal.

"Uh…"

"Molly, there was no need to tell the principal," said Dan in annoyance. "And did Harry and William come back?"

"No. It doesn't work like that." Jim shook his head. "We need to develop a different program to materialise them."

"You four are to switch this thing off and come with me. You are in so much trouble."

Frowning, Jim remembered something. He rushed over to the computer. "Harry, the return to the past. How do you activate it?"

Harry quickly instructed Jim on how to use it.

"Return to the past now!"

A bright light quickly covered everything.

The day before

"Ok, what just happened?" asked Dan as they sat down on the table. "We were doing this yesterday."

"I'd like to know that too," added Jack as he appeared with Danny.

"Time travel happened. We are literally in the past. Look, here comes Molly."

"Jack would you like to go on a walk with me?" asked Molly, breathless.

"NO. Now go away. I'm trying to make the new boy comfortable. And I don't plan to go out with you."

"Be like that. You do love me really."

"Honestly," muttered Jack. "I think we need to talk to Harry."

Lab

"Ok, Harry. How did we get back here?" asked Jack.

"The simple answer is time travel. Our memories get sent back," explained Harry.

"I think we should shut the computer down," said Jack. "No offence you two but it's simply too dangerous."

"We know that," said William. "We've survived more attacks than you have. Harry's survived more than I have."

"We do know how to stop the attacks," said Danny with a shrug. "We could free Harry and William while getting Harry to a tower whenever Xana attacks."

"Or William," added Harry. "William still has Xana's source codes. He could deactivate them."

"And I've never seen a computer like this before," added Dan. "It would give me a head start for when I go into computers."

"Well, we could emulate the first group of Lyoko warriors," suggested Jim.

"We can't ask you to do this," said Harry.

"Shut up. We're doing it whether you like it or not."

Lyoko, sometime later

Harry looked out over the desert before closing his eyes.

"Stop beating yourself up. Xana's survival had nothing to do with you."

Harry glanced at William before looking out over the desert again. "I just want this to end."

"Me too but as long as Xana lives, we have to fight him." William smiled slightly as he touched Harry's shoulder. "And we're not alone."

Harry smiled as the two stared out at the desert. "We'll defeat him for good one day. I know we will."


	2. Attack of the books

I don't own Harry Potter, Code Lyoko or Star Trek 2009

Attack of the books

Jim yawned as the teacher droned on about nuclear power.

"Err, sir? Is there an atomic process to bring virtual particles into the real world?" asked Dan as he put his hand up.

"That is science fiction. Sorry kid."

The class laughed at him and Dan hid his head.

"You knew that asking that question would cause people to laugh," whispered Jim. Dan just groaned.

"Just wanted to get Harry and William off Lyoko."

"Kirk! Dunbar! Are you paying attention or what?"

Break

"I thought you were clever Dan," said Jack as he shook his head. "You know that people don't believe that things can be transferred into a computer from the real world."

"Will you please stop going on about it?" asked Dan in annoyance.

"No way. This is a keeper. Sorry."

"What are you doing Jim?" asked Danny as she watched him using his PADD.

"Trying to find out more about the old Lyoko warriors. Those who do not remember the past are doomed to repeat it."

"You could simply ask Harry and William," offered Danny. "They knew them when they were young like us."

"Hello Jack. Will you come to my room to explain exercise six b please?" asked Molly as she tried and failed to flirt with him.

"Uh, Molly, we didn't do exercise six b," said Jack. "And no offence or anything but I do have other things I need to do that are more important than spending time with you."

"Fine. I'll just try another way."

"I've got a free period now so I'll go over to the lab and see how Harry and William are doing," said Jim as he stretched. "See you later."

He walked towards the lab.

"Hey, Jim! I hope you're not planning anything!" called Alan as he passed the boy.

"No! Just spending some time away from the main building."

Lyoko

"Why can't we devirtualise?" asked William. "I mean, it worked before."

"Because before we got stuck in the supercomputer, everything was together. Now it's got spread out or the link has got deleted or something," explained Harry. "As long as we don't get devirtualised, we'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. When we first found Aelita in the supercomputer, she was just like how we are now."

"Aelita? Aelita Belpois?" asked Jim.

"Well, we knew her as Aelita Schaeffer, Aelita Hopper or Aelita Stones but yes. She's my cousin. Or she was." William sent Harry a look as he looked distant.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"She is?" asked William. "I didn't know that."

"You didn't?" Harry stretched as he continued to enter commands on the holographic terminal. "I'm sure we mentioned it around you at some point. It's a good thing the sectors didn't get deleted or anything."

Forest

Tower glowed red as Xana took control. Several Krabes wandered around it.

Kadic

Smoke shot out of a socket and entered a book before spreading through the collection.

Lunch hall

"Uh, this is so boring," moaned Danny. "I don't understand how everything can be so boring!"

"Can it," muttered Jack. "We don't want people to learn about Lyoko. They will shut it down or turn it into a weapon."

"Good point. Anyway, I wonder what's happening with Harry and William."

"I'm sure they're just hanging around Lyoko," said Jack with a sigh. "There's not much for them to do there. Jim's fascinated with them and Dan spends all night programming a way to bring them back."

"Hey guys." Jim sat down next to them. "What are you talking about?"

"This and that."

"What do we have next?"

"Uh, I think we have biology followed by languages then history," said Jack as he scratched his chin. "I would do anything to get out of it."

"Heh. I prefer history."

"You're a bit of a history geek," said Danny with a smile. "Where's my geek of a brother?"

"He's still programming," replied Jim. "Harry knows a lot about everything available at the time he got trapped in the supercomputer. I think he's planning to create a program to search for everything known by Starfleet and then download it into his head."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" asked Danny in concern.

"He's survived it before with a massive headache. I'm sure he can do so again."

The three turned around as they watched a kid transform a spoon into a carving knife then back again.

"Heh. Show off," muttered Jack. "What's so special about them? All they have is double the coursework."

"But they started earlier than us," said Dan thoughtfully. "They need the practice anyway."

"Apparently, Harry was the cause of them coming out of hiding," said Jim with a small smile as the bell rang. "It's time for class. Let's go."

Later

"Ok, were you just probing Harry's mind for facts about the Romans?" asked Jack as he stared at Jim as the two sat in his dorm.

"Yes. The boy's like an encyclopaedia."

"An encyclopaedia with a headache," said a grumpy Harry. "The upside is that I now know everything that Starfleet know. If you want any help on your homework, just ask."

"I thought you didn't have any senses," said Jack.

"Well, sight and hearing work fine. The others, well, taste has no use here so we don't have it. We have a limited sense of smell and we can sense the difference between temperature changes, feel when something's touching us and when we are hurt," explained Harry. "I have a massive headache so don't bother me."

"Uh, you said that if we wanted any help on our homework, we should ask you," said Jim with a smile.

Harry facepalmed as William laughed. "Don't forget you need to teach me this stuff too Harry."

"Shut up." Turning back to the interface, Harry looked at the coding. "How's the materialisation coming along Dan?"

"Well, I had a look at the one you created for Aelita but it's gone all buggy," said Dan apologetically. "Most of it is just gone. That means that we either have to repair the bugs or start again from scratch."

"And we have to make identities for us," said Harry with a sigh. "I can't use either of mine. They're too well known. Anyway, isn't it time for bed?"

The two grumbled before leaving the lab.

The next day

Jim jolted up as screams echoed down the corridor. He poked his head out only to jump back as several flying books charged him. Quickly climbing out the window, he glanced around as everyone was running around, being chased. Every so often, the books multiplied.

"Dan!" Jim pulled the boy as he passed into a shadow and the books passed them. "Not very bright, are they?"

"Nope," agreed Dan. "I think they're just acting on instinct."

"What instinct?"

"I don't know. Let's get to the lab. You can call the others on the way."

Jim pulled out his phone as they ran. "Danny, where are you?"

"Stuck in the library," said Danny as she looked out the window as the books gnashed their teeth. "I don't think we'll be able to get out."

"We?"

"Quite a few people are stuck here. Be careful, wherever you are. The books bite." She rubbed a bite on her leg. "And they hurt."

"Do you know where Jack is?"

"He's helping to get people together."

"Alright. It looks like I'm on my own. See you later." Jim ended the call and slid down the rope. "We're on our own Dan."

"I'm so not going."

"I never said you were."

The elevator stopped at the lab and Dan stepped out as Jim continued onto the scanners.

"Harry? William? We've got a problem. Xana's taken control of some books."

"Well, that's a new one," said Harry as he looked around the desert. "Where's the tower?"

"I'll transfer Jim over before finding the tower. He's coming over solo. The others are trapped at school."

"Ok. We'll wait here."

"It's time for some action," added William. "Getting stuck here is not my idea of fun."

"Really? Here I was thinking that you enjoyed fighting on Lyoko."

"Shut up Harry. You're such a… a…"

"Ok, I get it. Hey Jim."

"Ok, which way are we going?" asked Jim as he joined them at the edge of the crater.

"The tower's in the forest sector," supplied Dan. "I suggest that you get moving. The longer we take, the more damage is done to people. And the more likely it is that someone will die."

"Got you!"

The three began to run towards the way tower.

Kadic

"IS there a water supply anywhere?" asked Danny as she thought. One person pointed to a water machine. "That will have to do."

She started to fill up bottles.

"What are you doing?" asked Jeremy, a kid in the year below. He got teased because he had the same name as Harry's friend Jeremy except that he wasn't smart.

"I'm making something to dump on the books. They don't like to get wet, right?"

Jack

Jack pointed his water gun at the books and sprayed them. "Get away from our world Xana. As long as I stand, I won't allow you to harm anyone."

The books bared their teeth, causing Jack to spray them. "I wouldn't like Xana to hide as a Vulcan. It would be hard for us to tell them apart."

LYoko

Walking out the tower, Harry turned his gaze skywards. "Where now Dan?"

"North west in a straight line."

The three ran along the paths that twisted around the trees before skidding to a halt as they heard a rumble. Jim turned around and stared at the Megatank before pulling out his energy sword and slicing it in half.

"Let's get going." Harry jumped on top of a Krabe and stabbed it before sending a spike of ice through another. William sliced a Blok. "I see your sword is really good at Megatanks Jim."

"Uh, thanks?"

Once all the monsters had been destroyed, they continued onwards.

"Can you see anything on your screen?" asked Harry.

"Not at the moment."

Kadic

"Someone barricade the door."

"Now why would we do that?" asked the principal as he stopped anyone from approaching the doors.

"Mr Dubois, I mean no offence but do you really want people to get hurt?" asked Danny as she hobbled over. "If we barricade the doors, less of those flying books can get in here."

"I think this is just some prank."

"Look around us! Do you really think this is just some prank?" asked an annoyed Danny as she pointed at the window. "The books are flying sir without any external aid. Look at my leg! Do you think that they aren't dangerous?"

Dubois blinked he saw the various bite marks before allowing the students to block the door. The books banged against the windows which started to crack.

"We don't have much time," muttered Danny. "I hope Jim and the others can get to the tower in time."

The area around her bite had started to turn a nasty purple.

Jack

"Why me?!" Jack ran in zig zags in order to avoid the lunges before tripping.

"Aguamenti!" the wizard helped Jack up.

"Thanks."

"You should get inside. You'll be safer there."

"Got you. Will you keep an eye out for anyone trapped outside?"

"I can do that."

Jack ran in as fast as he could; only stopping to fill up his water gun.

Lyoko

"There's the tower!" Jim pointed at it as soon as it appeared.

"Jim, we can see but let's pick up the pace." Harry shifted his weight before running towards the tower, the other two close behind him. They ducked as a shot narrowly missed. "Oh great. Not monsters. Not now."

The three hid behind a tree and let the Kankrelats pass before stabbing them. Harry impaled the Krabe while Jim took care of the Megatank rolling towards them. William turned to smoke and reformed on top of the manta before stabbing it and wriggling his sword slightly before jumping off.

"Dan, you really need to inform us about the monsters otherwise we'll get slaughtered!" called Harry.

"Sorry, sorry. There's some more mantas coming in."

"Bad memories,2 muttered Willaim. "Really bad memories. I don't like mosnters."

Kadic

Jack pushed on the door and collapsed into the room. "Are monsters on Earth really meant to be this bad?"

He scratched the bite on his arm and gulped as his arm started to turn a deeper shade of purple. "IS this meant to happen?"

He sighed and tried to ignore the incessant itching. The books grouped around the window before slamming into it. Jack started to move away. The window broke and the books swarmed. Jack ran as fast as he could away from them, firing at the books as he ran.

Library

The students huddled under a table after blocking the windows.

"Howe long do you think we can hide in here?" asked one student.

"Hopefully, there are people on it. Hopefully," said Danny as her arm itched. Every other astudent with a bite had looks of discomfort.

"I tried to call the police but they dismissed it as a prank," said Dubois in annoyance. "There's no one coming."

"Coem on Jim. Get to that tower," muttered Danny as the windows shattered.

Lyoko

"Go on William! You're the closest!" William glanced at Harry who faced the monsters.

"Jim, you have five more life points," warned Dan.

"Charge!" Jim shot towards the monsters but got devirtualised. Harry sent several shurikens into the crowd as William entered the tower.

Code

Lyoko

"Ok, return to the past now," said Dan as he pressed the buttons quickly. "I hope no one died."

Kadic

Everyone sighed as the books collapsed to the ground.

"Finally,2 said Danny in relief. "Just need to travel back."

"What?" asked Dubois as the white light covered them.

Jack

Jack smiled as he saw the while light. "Good one."

Earlier

"Hello Jack."

"No, I will not go to your room to explain exercise six b," said Jack as the day repeated. "And no offence or anything but I do have other things I need to do that are more important than spending time with you."

"I'll find something. Just you see." She flounced off.

"That girl is really annoying," said Jim as he looked up. "Does she not get the message that you're not interested in her?"

"I think she's deluded herself into thinking that I'm just playing hard to get," said Jack with a shrug. "And now for the repeat of some incredibly boring lessons."


	3. Dino attack

I don't own Harry Potter, Code Lyoko or Star trek 2009

Dino attack

"Boring." Jim stared at the skeleton in boredom as they wandered around the museum. "Why can't we see something more interesting?"

"Hey, aren't dinosaurs interesting?" asked Dan as he took pictures. "I mean, they did live here on Earth."

"Sure. I'd rather be hanging out or something," said Jack as he stretched. "The usual teenage things."

"You know, strictly speaking, dinosaurs aren't extinct. Birds are descended from dinosaurs," commented harry through a speaker.

"Seriously?" asked Danny.

"Serious."

"Yeah, Harry can't joke," added William.

Lyoko

"Can't catch us Xana," called Harry as he jumped over a Blok and stabbed it.

"What's the point in attacking us?" asked William.

"Probably wants to weaken us or something. I don't think he wants to destroy us."

A tower in the distance glowed red.

Museum

"Alright class, I want you to hand in an essay about the evolution of dinosaurs," said the teacher to many groans.

"Really?" asked Jim. "Is that really necessary?"

"That makes it double for you Kirk!"

"Good going Jim," muttered Danny as he graoned. "You did just have to tempt fate."

Smoke curled around one of the skeleton's legs.

Kadic

"No, they first started to evolve about twenty million years after the Permian-Triassic extinction event," corrected Harry as he tried to help Jim.

"Uh, I hate this," muttered Jim.

"Oh, shut it Jim. It's not my problem. I'm not the one who got homework."

"You know, Xana has been quite recently," commented Danny.

"That doesn't stop him from harassing us," said William. "Though I do like attacking the monsters."

"Harry, punch him for me."

"Ow!"

Jack laughed. "You're such a sucker William."

"Yeah, well, what else is there to do here?" asked Harry as he knelt and started to code. "I've managed to recreate the program we used to materialise Aelita but I can't seem to get it to work for me and William. It's vexing."

"Ah well, you'll get there eventually," said Danny. "It's a matter of time before we get you out of there and shut down the supercomputer."

"Uh, guys, it's time for bed," said Alan as he poked his head around the door. "So I'd get to your rooms before curfew."

"Fine." Everyone started to put their stuff away.

"I miss sleeping," said Harry sadly.

"You spent two centuries sleeping. You can't complain."

"Yeah but it didn't feel like two centuries to us. More like a matter of seconds," pointed out William. "It wasn't like we were aware of the time passing."

"Anyway, we should get to sleep. We'll see you in the morning," said Jim as he started to get changed.

Museum

"Huh?" the security guard pulled put his torch as something shook the whole room. "Is someone there?"

He walked out of the room to find himself face to teeth with a dinosaur. He screamed and fainted.

Kadic, next day

"What do you think?" asked Jim as the group watched the news before finishing his sentence. "Xana?"

"We can't ignore the possibility but Xana and a dinosaur?" asked Jack.

"He's possessed a teddy bear before if that helps," said Harry. "In fact, he's done a lot of things that really shouldn't be possible but he did it anyway."

"So keep an eye out?" asked Jim. "Good thing it's Saturday. See you later Harry, I'm going to get some things."

He quickly ran out the room.

Lyoko

Harry tapped the interface as William watched.

"Ok, what's getting you. This is simple stuff for you Harry."

"I don't know. I might have to make a trip to Sector Five to see if there is a problem in locating the data that our real life bodies are made of."

Town

"Hey Jim!"

"Dan, what are you doing?" asked Jim as the boy excitedly ran over.

"Look!" He shoved an article into Jim's hands who stared at the photo surrounded by a red line. "Don't thedy look familiar?"

"If I had to say, they look like Harry and William. What does the text say?"

Dan started to translate slowly. "The search for teen genius Harry Stern and a close frined William Dunbar has gone cold. That's all I know."

"So, that's what they look like then." Jim looked at the tow "Well, I think Harry could in theory sort out the glasses issue."

"Yep. At least we know what they look like."

The ground started to shake.

"Ok, what's that?" asked Jim before gaping as a dinosaur slammed into a building. "A dinosaur!"

"But, that's not possible!" Dan stared at the dinosaur before seeing the eye of Xana in its eyes. "Xana!"

"Come on, lets get going." Jim tugged on his arm as he pulled out his mobile.

Jack

"Huh, Jim? Yeah. Why? Seriously? Are you playing a prank? Ok, ok, ill get Danny. See you in a bit." He sighed. "What is the world coming to these days?"

Shaking his head, Jack started to look for Danny

Factory

"Where are they?" muttered Dan as he paced. "Don't they realise that there's an emergency?"

"Give them a second Dan," said Jim as he stretched.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"Is Xana attacking?" asked William.

"Yes. There's a dinosaur on the loose."

"A dinosaur huh? That gives me an idea!"

"It can wait!"

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Danny as she and Jack entered the lab.

"Xana attack. He's created a dinosaur," explained Harry.

"Uh, shouldn't we get to the tower?" asked Jack as the four crowded around the terminal. "I mean, it's a matter of time until someone gets hurt."

"Alright. Get to the scanners," said Dan as he settled down.

Lyoko

"Now, where's the tower?" asked Harry as the four walked over to them.

"North by north east. You should see it soon, it isn't very far."

"Ok, let's go!" they started to run.

"So tell me William, why is your skin tone blue?" asked Jim.

"I don't know. It just ended up like this. Mind you, in certain lights, my hair used to look dark blue."

"Oh, guys, there are monsters coming up from behind."

They jumped apart to avoid the lasers. Jim shot at a Megatank and stabbed it before flinging the weapon at a Krabe before weaving in between shots to retrieve it. Jack lured a Megatank into rolling towards him before creating a layer of ice, causing the Megatank to go out of control and fly into the Digital Sea.

"Nice one," called Harry as he picked off the Hornets.

"Uh, guys, the dinosaur is approaching the school. At the rate it's moving, I say we have about ten minutes," warned Dan.

"Better hurry up then," said Danny as she started to hack monsters to pieces. William took care of the last Krabe and they ran towards the tower.

"There it is." Harry crouched as they reached the path overlooking the tower. "No monsters in sight. Can you see anything Dan?"

"There are tons of monsters there Harry."

"Oh great. They're invisible," muttered Jack as he got shot several times.

"Hurry guys you have eight minutes left."

Kadic

"Now, now. Please don't listen to the news, a dinosaur can't be walking around . They're extinct." The principal tried to reassure the panicking students. A roar echoed through the room.

"And what do you call that?" demanded Molly.

Lyoko

"We can't wait, I'm going in!" Jim ran forwards and was immediately hit. He jumped around, continuing to get hit before devirtualising.

"Ok, that was pointless," muttered William before Harry jabbed him. "What was that for?"

"Let me handle this." He ran forward before anyone could object and proceeded to dance between the shots and hit the monsters.

"Did we just see that?" asked Jack in surprise.

"Yep. It works." William turned around as he heard a noise before launching into a fight with the Krabes.

"William, be careful. You only have ten life points left," warned Dan as he hit the last one. Jack noticed a Block snaking up on him before devirtualising it in a suicide strike.

"Boys!" muttered Danny as she sighed. "They always have to show off."

"Uh, guys, the dino is at school."

Kadic

The students ran and yelled as the Dinosaur stamped across the yard.

"We're going to die!" yelled Molly.

Lyoko

Harry ran into the tower.

Harry

Code

Lyoko

"Return to the past now!"

Kadic

Everyone stared in shock as the dinosaur exploded and the bones fell to the floor.

"Ok, was that supposed to happen?"

Alan stared mournfully at the trampled flowerbeds. "I spent all morning on that."

The white light covered them.

The previous day

"Ok, let's be on the lookout for moving dinosaur skeletons," joked Jim.

"I don't think that's going to happen again," said Dan with a small smile.

Lyoko

"Harry, remind me why we're here."

"Well, I had an idea. Ok, there's our biodata. And if I do some clever programming. Here we are, our bodies are reconnected to us."

"So?" asked William.

"Hey, Dan! Do you think you could test that program again?" called Harry as he looked up.

"Uh, ok." Dan hit the button and waited for the results. "That's a lot closer that what it was."

"Then I just have to change the parts where Aelita's biodata is referenced and change it to mine and William's… Check again."

"I don't believe this… It's working!"

"Realy?" asked Harry. "Can we come back?"

"I'll need to tell the others. And Harrym you might want to correct your eyesight."

Hary rolled his eyes before starting to change his biodata.

Kadic

"Really? We can bring them back?" asked Jim.

"Whenever we're ready to. All we need is to create false identities for them and we'll be able to enrol them here at Kadic," explained Dan.

"Are they cute?" asked Danny.

"Uh…" Dan fished out the picture and showed it to them.

"So that's them. I can see the resemblance," said Jack.

"Yeah. Harry's sorting out his glasses."

Lab, the next day

"Ok, so you're Harry and William Picard. You were born in France to an English mum and a French dad before moving to Canada when you were young. You grew up speaking both English and French," explained Dan. "Harry, you should be able to get to your money, Jeremy set it up that only you could get to it."

"Yep. All we need to do now is to activate a tower and then we'll be back on Earth." The two turned back towards Sector Five and ran through the maze to the tower before entering it. "Ok Dan, load us up!"

"Ok then."

The tower glowed green and the two boys started to rise as the files started to fly around them.

Scanners

The four waited anxiously as the two scanners whirred before opening and two boys collapsed out of them.

"They're here. Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I can stand." Harry jumped to his feet and removed his glasses before helping William up.

"Come on! Let's get you to Kadic!" They walked out the factory. "You know, it's great now that you're back on Earth. We can deactivate the supercomputer and Xana won't ba able to attack us anymore. I know we haven't been the focus of many attacks but still."

"I wouldn't be so complacent if I were you. When we first materialised Aelita, Xana took some of her memories so we couldn't deactivate the supercomputer without killing her." Harry rubbed his eyes.

Kadic

"So, you're Harry and William Picard then?" asked the principal.

"Yes sir. We're glad to be here."

"You look familiar. Do I know you?"

"I just have that kind of face," lied Harry.

"Ok, here are your timetables and you're sharing a room. I'm sure those four can show you around."

"Yes sir!"

"Well, that went well," said Jack as they carried their bags to the room.

"Yeah. I know. It's kinda strange to be back on Earth. I wish the others were here." Harry turned sad.

"Come on. It's time for lesson. It's history."

Class

"We have two new members of the class," said the teacher. "Can you introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Harry and this is my brother William," said Harry as he stood up. "We're from Canada."

He sat down again.

"And we are about to discuss the causes of World War 2."

Later

"Well, that was interesting," said Jim.

"Also wrong in places but I guess that can be said to the loss of information caused by world war 3." Harry shrugged before grabbing his head. "Xana's attacking again."

"What?" asked Jack in bewilderment. "How can you be so sure?"

"Harry is a living Xana detector." William shrugged.

"Woah, look at that!" They stuck their heads out of the window and paled as shuttles started to move towards the earth.

"Come on, we've got to go!" Harry grabbed them before running into a shadow and reappearing in the lab. "We've got to stop this."

He started the scan.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Jim. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"Dan, take over." They shrugged and entered the elevator.

Lyoko

"I already miss earth," said William as the looked around the forest. "No wind, no air, no smells."

"Yeah. I know."

"Ok, the tower should be straight in front of you."

"Got you!"

They ran for a few seconds before running into several assorted monsters.

"Harry, William, you're still connected to the supercomputer in such a way that if you lose your life points, you will disappear forever."

"Gotcha!"

Jack sent a Blok skidding off the edge before impaling a Krabe while Danny jumped on top of another and clawed at it. Jim started to cut Bloks as Harry took out Hornets. William jumped on top of a Mantra and stabbed it before turning to smoke and using it to get on top of a Krabe.

"Come on!" Harry shot towards the tower while jumping over the monsters. "Danny, how are the shuttles?"

"They're still in the air but they're gaining speed."

Harry ran into the tower.

Harry

Code

Lyoko

"Return to the past."

Earlier

"Ok, that was weird," said Jack as they met up in the factory. "Xana doesn't attack that quickly normally. And that attack was kinda lame."

"Personally, I think that he was saving his energy," said Harry. "So, are we going to bring us out again or what?"

They looked at each other and nodded.

"We can't leave you in there," said Danny. "Not after seeing how much of a cutie you are."

They laughed nervously.


	4. Earth shock

I don't own Harry Potter, Code Lyoko or Star Trek 2009

Earth shock

"Woo hoo!" yelled Jim as he flew over the desert.

"How on Earth are you controlling that thing?" asked Jack as he watched Jim ride a platform with a giant fan underneath before almost hitting a rock. He quickly dodged using his jet pack.

"With my feet. How else?" asked Jim in confusion.

"You know, it's a pity that we have to turn off the supercomputer after this," said Danny as she skidded around the corner in the race car. "This car is fun!"

"Yeah. I wish it could have taken longer for us to get Harry and William out of the supercomputer." A patch of ice formed around Jim's mouth, causing him to glare at Jack.

"Don't say that Kirk!"

"Anyway, it's time for you to come back," sad Dan. "Let's deactivate the supercomputer."

"Finally," said William as he looked up. "I'll miss the fighting but I'd rather have a normal life."

"Xana is still out there," said Harry with a frown. "If we die and someone else finds the computer then we're doomed."

"Come on. We'll pick up the others and then go to the supercomputer." Dan hit the button and the doors closed.

Supercomputer

"Well, here it is." The six looked at the computer.

"It's amazing," said Danny. "We were really in there?"

"Yes. There's tons of storage space in there. More than enough. I don't know how many people can fit in there."

Jim walked forward and gripped the lever. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded and Jim pulled it down. Harry thudded to the floor.

"Harry? Harry!" William shook him. "What happened?"

Jim quickly switched the computer back on and Harry forced his eyes open.

"What just happened?"

"You just collapsed when we switched the supercomputer off," explained Dan as he crouched down.

"There goes our normal life," muttered William.

"Just like Aelita."

"Do you have any ideas what could have caused that?" asked Jim.

"Well, either Xana implanted a virus into me without me being aware of it or something is linking me to it." Harry closed his eyes. "We'll need to fight while we work this out. Xana won't keep quiet forever, especially if he can take over the world."

"Anyway, ready to face your first day again?" asked Jack as he glanced at the time. "It's nearly time for the lesson to start."

The two grumbled but obliged.

Unknown

"It can't be." The man studied the picture before smiling. "He's still alive."

Lyoko

A tower activated in the ice sector and vines started to grow up it.

Kadic

"Man, the return trips do make things boring, don't they?" asked Jim as they walked out of the class. Noticing a crowd, they walked over.

"What's happening?" asked Danny.

"Don't you know? Apparently some higher up from Starfleet are coming today out of the blue. Who are the new guys?" asked Molly.

"I'm sure you already know as the principal's daughter molly. But these are Harry and William Picard," introduced Jim.

"Nice to meet you." Harry took Molly's hand and kissed it, causing her to blush.

"Eww!"

"It's not a good thing to annoy the people related to the higher ups," said Harry with a smile before watching the group walk into the school. One of them seemed familiar.

"Anyway, we have homework to do. Come on." The six walked off, causing Molly to frown.

"They know each other from before Kadic and I'm going to find out how. And why do the new boys have such strong French accents?"

"Huh? Who's he?" asked Harry as he looked at a boy with messy brown hair.

"Oh, that's Kyle. He's new as well," said Dan with a shrug as he went over the results of the tests they did earlier.

Class

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and an older man walked in.

"May I observe this lesson?"

"Of course… Uh…"

"I'm Lieutenant Christopher Pike."

Everyone looked at the man before talking excitedly.

"Calm down everyone. Now back to the topic on hand."

Outside

"There's something different about that man."

"What, do you think he's Xana?" asked Jim. Harry shook his head.

"No, he's not. There's just something off about his actions. Did you notice that he kept looking at me and William?"

"Um…"

"I noticed that too," agreed Danny. "He kept looking away whenever you looked at him."

The ground shook slightly.

"Xana?" asked Jack. Harry nodded as he rubbed his head.

"Definitely. This area doesn't normally get quakes. Come on. We have a tower to deactivate."

"Can't we wait a bit?" asked Jim. "I mean, there's no proof that it is Xana."

"Apart from Harry's sudden headache. I mean, Harry is a living Xana detector," said William. "He's never been wrong before."

"Yeah, anyway, it's time for maths," pointed out Harry as he looked at the sun. The bell rang and they walked towards their classroom.

Pike watched the group as they headed into the school and smiled slightly. The two new boys did look a lot like the two that went missing from this school two centuries beforehand.

Class

"Norm who knows how earthquakes are created?" asked the teacher. Harry raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr Picard?"

"An earthquake is created when two of the tectonic plates that make up the earth's crust have locked then been released."

Later

The earthquakes built up in intensity and the gap between them shortened.

"It's official. Xana's moving again," said Harry with a sigh. "How annoying."

"Yeah. But still, it gives us something to do." William ruffled Harry's hair as the six ran through the boiler room and down into the sewers. Harry smiled as he saw the skateboards and scooters. With a wave of his hand, they were back into perfect condition.

"Come on!" He picked one up and quickly started to ride it down the path. Shrugging, the others followed him. Various tremors continued to shake the path as they arrived at the manhole leading to the factory.

Factory

"Going somewhere?"

The six jumped and spun around as they heard a voice.

"What do you want?" asked Harry.

"If you're worried that I'm going to reveal the existence of the supercomputer, don't. I'm not going to."

"How do you know about that?" asked Dan.

"Well, catch Mr Stern." Harry caught the locket and opened it.

"Yumi and Ulrich. Hang on, you're what? Their great grandchild?"

"What?" William looked over Harry's shoulder. "Really?"

"Something like that. Anyway, I never believed that the stories were true."

"Huh. Our friends relatives are popping up all over the place," muttered Harry as he returned the locket.

"We've got to get going. Can you make sure that nobody gets hurt?" asked Jack. "We've got to go to a virtual world where the source of the attack is and deactivate it before anyone gets hurt."

Lyoko

"The tower is south west of your position," said Dan as the five shivered in the ice sector. "I'll send you your vehicles."

Jim, Jack and Danny jumped on them as they appeared. Harry and William shrugged as they turned to smoke and followed them.

"Ok. What is that?" asked Jim as he stopped and stared at the monster. It looked rather like a giant purple snake.

"New monster," said Harry with a shrug. "That hasn't happened for a while. What shall we call it?"

"Not the time," yelled Danny as the snake slivered up to her and started to coil around her. Grumbling, Harry cut off its head.

"Not very hard to defeat." The five watched as several swarmed over the landscape. "Ah. That might be more troublesome."

Kadic

"What's happening?" asked Molly in fear as pieces of the building started to fall off due to the repeated shocks.

"Come on. We need to get people to safety."

The teachers started to evacuate the school.

Lyoko

"I want to try something." Jack closed his eyes and a giant ice cube formed around the monsters, trapping them.

"Let's go before Xana tries anything else." Harry clambered up the ice and the others followed him.

"So, tell me, why would Xana try to keep the supercomputer active?" asked William. "I mean, he's located in a different one so it's not like he needs it to survive."

"Uh, isn't it obvious?" William shook his head. "Well, Xana needs the supercomputer to launch attacks on earth. Also, if he wants us as his servants again, he needs to get us to Lyoko and within range of the oversized jellyfish."

"Oversized Jellyfish?" asked Jack.

"Yep. The Scyphozoas."

"They aren't nice." William shuddered. "It was one of those which allowed Xana to control me."

"Yeah, and William freaks when he sees one so if you do see them, please warn us." Harry sighed before staring at the tower which had a lot of vines growing over it. "Ok. I think we need some weed killer."

"I see what I can do." Dan started to program.

"Hurry up. Xana's not going to let us lounge around," warned Harry as he gripped one of the swords on his back. "He's plotting something."

"Isn't he always plotting something?" asked Jack.

"Yeah. Perhaps we should find out where he's hiding." Harry looked around before looking up. "What are they?"

"Find cover!" they scattered as what seemed to be a mutated bug started sending eggs down. The eggs hatched and more appeared.

"We need to take them out," called Harry as the new ones started to lay eggs as well.

"We know that!"

Harry closed his eyes and linen started to weave into a net. Jack froze it and it stopped the eggs falling.

"What now?" asked Danny with a shiver. "We can't get into the tower, we can't go back to earth because of the earthquakes and Xana's send new monsters against us."

"And things are getting hectic up here!" Dan looked up as the ceiling started to crack.

"Where's that weed killer?" asked William as he tried to cut the vines but nothing happened.

"Nearly there." The vines started to wither as something growled.

"Oh no. Not them!" the two Scyphozoas grabbed the two boys and touched their heads.

"Let go of them!" Jim attempted to slice the tentacles but the monsters just moved out of reach. After a couple of minutes, they dropped them.

"What?" asked Jack as the vines finally fell off the towers. "What happened?"

"I think Xana got what he wanted. He got his source codes back." Harry pushed himself up before sending his shuriken into the crowd of monsters, destroying them. "That means he's back at full power and I don't know what he'll do next."

He limped into the tower.

Harry

Code

Lyoko

"Return to the past."

Earlier

"Well, at least there are no more earthquakes," said William as he leant back. "But Xana just got a lot stronger."

"Who's Xana?" asked Kyle as he walked over.

"We don't know. That's his user name," lied Jim.

"Hmm. Mind if I sit here?" Kyle sat down as he spoke. "Hey, Picard, you're meant to be smart."

"So what if I am?" asked Harry nervously.

"What do you think happened to that Stern kid all those years ago?"

"I don't know. People who get kidnapped often don't turn up again."

"You think he got kidnapped? Huh. According to what we know, he wasn't the type to go with people he didn't know."

"Is there something you want Kyle?" asked Jim in annoyance. "Or did you come here to be annoying"?

"Are you hiding something? You are, aren't you? Well, I'll find out what you're hiding then…"

"Good luck with that then," said Dan with a small smile. "You're not going to find it easily."

The group watched the boy go.

"There's something wrong with him," said Jack. "I mean, he's kinda…"

"Like how I used to be," said William. Harry started to type then smiled.

"Well, I just installed a really strong firewall so if he tried to hack into it, he won't get anywhere." He winced as a sudden bolt of pain shot through him.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"I don't know. What was that?"

"Anyway, who though t that attack was a bit easy?" asked Jim. "I mean, Xana was acting a little bit lame there."

"It was more like a trap Jim. He lured us to Lyoko, knowing that we would go to the tower and then put his monsters in wait so he could get his codes back." Harry sighed. "I don't know what he'll try to do next. I'm thinking of getting that program of Jeremy's that detects replikas working again, see if he's got any of those lurking around."

"Come on. Time for that lesson on earthquakes again then how about we seek out Pike? He worked out who we were pretty quickly and I have a feeling he can help us."


	5. Lure

I don't own Harry Potter, Code Lyoko or Star Trek 2009

Lure

"Hey, are you up yet?" someone rapped on the door and Harry groaned.

"Be up in a few minutes!"

"We'll be in Jim's dorm when you're ready!"

Smiling, Harry quickly got dressed and headed down the corridor before rubbing his head. Pausing at the door, Harry listened.

"You know, this life is dangerous. Xana's attacks are getting more and more dangerous. Soon someone is going to get hurt."

"What do you think we should do, other than continue to stop the attacks? I mean, things got quite a bit worse than what has been happening."

"Well, we could put Harry back into the supercomputer and then turn it off."

"Or just turn it off all together."

Harry ran, not hearing the rest of the conversation.

"You can't! Harry has the right to a life too! And did you just hear something? Please don't tell me Harry overheard us."

Harry

He continued to run with no destination in mind before resting against a tree. "Why? Why would they want to kill me?"

His phone beeped and he pulled it out before reading the text.

"Come to Lyoko?"

He shook his head before heading towards the factory.

Class

"Picard?" No answer. "Picard? Where is he?"

"I don't know," William replied. "I haven't seen him since earlier. I hope nothing's happened to him."

"Hmph. Anyway, let's continue."

Factory

Harry pressed a few buttons on the keyboard. "What? A virtual bubble? Did Xana create this?"

He sighed before setting up a delayed virtualization.

Lyoko

The ninja walked over to the dome and prodded it before entering it. He stared around the exact replica of the school.

"What?" He stared as Milly and Tamiya ran past him. "Ok, so this is a replica of before. That means the others have to be here! It would be good to see them again, even if it's just a copy."

He ran off, not noticing the jellyfish shaped shadow on the floor.

Kadic

"He had to have overheard us," said Dan glumly. "It's not like him to just run off."

"To be fair, it had to have hurt hearing his friends talking about killing him," said Danny as she glared at Jack. "Why would you say that anyway?"

"It was just a suggestion!"

"A very hurtful one," said Dan. "Would you like it if you overheard your friends talking about killing you?"

Jack shook his head.

"But Harry had to have known that we wouldn't do that," protested Danny.

"I don't think he was thinking straight," said William. "He had just overheard us saying that we could either abandon or simply kill him in order to save many lives. But the thing is, even if we did do that, we would lose any defense against Xana that we had. Harry is the only one able to deactivate the tower at the moment."

"So, where would he go?" asked Jack.

"Lyoko."

Virtual bubble

Harry frowned as he felt something grip him. He turned and looked around to see nothing before looking down and seeing the shadow.

"No…" he ran as he felt something reaching in and starting to drain his strength.

Lab

"Well, he's on Lyoko but I can't find him," said a frustrated Dan as he rubbed his face.

"Can you send us to where he virtualised himself?" asked Jack.

"Oh, now you want to go save him after saying that we could kill him?"

"It was a mistake. I didn't mean that."

"Just stop it." William pushed the two boys apart. "We've got more serious problems at the moment. Xana will most likely take advantage of Harry's mental state in order to get him on his side. And trust me on this one; it's not a good idea."

Jack and Dan glared at each other.

"Besides, we do need to apologise to him," added Danny as she leaned against the door. "If we do deactivate the supercomputer, we can't stop Xana if he uses another one to attack."

Lyoko

Harry slumped to the ground, totally exhausted.

"Have you given in yet?" his own voice, so familiar yet different floated over to him as Xana strode over to him. Harry tried to push himself up but just fell to the ground again. "You held on for longer than I expected. But then that's usual for you, _Lyoko Warrior. _You do have a lot of stubbornness."

"Just go away and never come back."

"Give in Harry; you know that no one is coming for you. You always can count on me." Harry felt Xana roll him over and offered no resistance. "Good. Just let me in."

Xana pressed his lips to Harry's and smoke passed between them. Everything went cloudy and faded.

"Rise, my warrior."

Everything went blank. The last think he saw was the virtual bubble explode.

William

"William, slow down!" called Danny as William ran ahead.

"He's just around that corner." William skidded around the corner and smiled as he saw Harry's back.

"Harry." The ninja paused but said nothing. "Are you alright? How did you escape?"

Harry turned and William froze as he saw the symbol flashing in his eyes.

"Why? What happened to you here Harry?"

"You planned to kill me." Harry turned and walked away. William ran after him.

"Harry, I'm sorry for not standing up for you. I'm so sorry."

Harry ignored him as he stared at something only he could see. "I don't believe that you're sorry. You were jealous of my abilities."

William clenched his fists as he acknowledged that what the boy had said was true. "But that doesn't mean I can't try to work past it."

Harry turned his head slightly. William closed his eyes before summoning his sword.

"I can't let you join Xana Harry. I don't want the same thing that happened to me to happen to you."

Harry didn't acknowledge what William had said as a manta flew up to him and he jumped on. William swung his sword and a wave of energy soared off it, destroying the manta. Growling, Harry landed on the platform and prepared to fight. The two clashed and a bright light shone through the area. When it died down, the two boys collapsed.

Unknown

William groaned as he woke up.

"Where am I?" he looked around the area as he stood up and frowned at the dark forest. "Is this Lyoko? But it feels sick."

He hid behind a tree as he heard movement and watched as several Krabes passed his hiding place. Cries echoed around the place.

"Harry? Can this place be in his head?"

William followed the sounds and his behind another tree as he watched a shapeless figure jab something into a familiar person.

"Harry!"

The two looked over in his direction as William heard a noise behind him. He backed away from the collection of monsters.

"William. How nice of you to join us."

Harry struggled to his feet. "Leave him alone! He has nothing to do with this!"

"He has everything to do with this."

Harry winced as a pink mark rapidly formed on his face. "William, you should go. I don't want you to get hurt."

"What, and you'd sacrifice all the worlds to do that?" asked William as he shook his head. "Where's the Harry that I know, the one who would fight to keep his body?"

"He's gone. He died a long time ago."

"Now, I don't believe that. Something tells me that this happened fairly recently. Harry, do you really want Xana to take over the world?"

"I can't. I can't keep fighting. I…" Harry trailed off before curling into a ball.

"Just give in to me again Harry. You deserve a rest. I don't wish to have to hurt you any more than I have."

"Harry…." William closed his eyes as he heard Harry cry out before running forward and forcing Xana off him. Everything grew even darker. "Don't give up. You're the strongest person I know."

"Everyone has a breaking point William." Xana's voice drifted over from where he had rolled. "Even Harry. And look at him. Do you think he'll recover from this? It's better that he forgets."

William sighed as he looked at Harry. "Harry is my friend. I'll help him through."

He launched forward with his sword out and tried to slice Xana but he just turned to smoke and reformed elsewhere.

"You can't fight me here William. Soon, I'll have both of you."

"Save your words for later." William kept up with the attacks. "You are just a piece of software. You can't understand us."

Xana laughed. "You don't get it. I already control Harry's body and soon I will have his mind."

There was a noise and the two turned to watch Harry push himself to his feet.

"Harry, don't force yourself." William ran over and caught him as he swayed.

"William. Why….?"

"You're my friend Harry. Friends don't give up on each over."

"So touching. Now, if I could get that bond when I control you…"

"Harry, listen to me. You're the only one who can stop Xana." William shook him as Harry started to close his eyes. "Don't sleep. That's what Xana wants you to do. You kicked him out of your head so many times."

"No one cares for me except for Xana…"

"No, that's Xana's thoughts. Please, listen to me. You're my friend Harry. Jim is your friend and so are Dan, Danny and Jack. They care for you even if it seems like they're prats. Xana wants you alone, where it's easier to get you dependent on him. I know that, it happened to me."

Harry closed his eyes as the surroundings started to get lighter.

"What? No, not possible! Where did this strength come from?"

That was the last thing William heard from them as the same light from earlier passed over them.

Lyoko

"William? William!" William groaned and forced his eyes open to see Jack.

"What happened?"

"We don't know. We just found the two of you collapsed on the floor," explained Danny as Jim kept an eye out. "What happened to you?"

"I'm not entirely sure," admitted William as he twisted to watch Harry. "How is he?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. Xana did something to him and we can't figure it out."

William stumbled over to Harry and shook him. "Come on Harry. Wake up."

"There's trouble. Wow. I've never seen so many monsters," said Dan. Everyone looked around.

"There they are." Jim pointed at the stampede of monsters. "I don't think we can take them."

"Come on Harry. We need you." William shook Harry harder. "Please!"

Harry shuddered awake. "William. You came for me."

"Why wouldn't I? Come on. There's a ton of monsters and we can't handle them without you."

Harry glanced in the direction of the monsters. "Wow. That is a lot. Looks like Xana is pulling out all the stops here. I'll deal with them but there's something I need to so first."

"What?" asked Danny as he stood up.

"This." Harry slapped Jack. "Why would you say something like that?!"

"I don't know. It was like something was controlling me," admitted Jack.

"Xana?" asked William.

"Possibly. It would make sense. Xana would easily be able to make people think in a certain way then lure me to Lyoko. Though that would mean he could get past the protection going to Lyoko creates from being Xanafied… Which means, if that is how he did it, then why didn't he just implant the suggestion straight into my mind or just take over… Anyway, enough of that. I've got some monsters to fight."

Harry shot towards the monsters with the others trailing behind him.

"Leave some for us!"

Later

"Note to self. Next time Xana decides to mess with people's heads, don't listen to anything people say," joked Dan.

"Hey, Danny, would you like to go out into town with me," called Evan.

"No, sorry Evan. I'm with my friends," Danny called back before turning around and rolling her eyes. "Honestly. Does he think that I like him or something?"

"Uh, possibly." Harry sighed. "Relationships aren't my thing. I prefer computers."

"Picard! Where were you today?!" called Alan.

"I had to think through a few things. Bad day," Harry called back. "Then I got lost."

Everyone laughed.

"Hello Harry." Molly fluttered her eyes at him. "I know that you really didn't get lost. Please tell me what really happened."

"I got ambushed by a bunch of Dodos," replied Harry with a straight face. "Wait, no, I got lured to a virtual world where I ended up possessed and then my friends came and broke me out of it."

"Hmph. Be like that then."

Evan watched them with a raised eyebrow. They were keeping a secret and he was going to find out what it was. He slipped into the dorms and tried to hack into the PADD there but ended up with nothing due to a program that stopped everything he did.

"This program… I've never seen anything like it."


	6. Discovery

I don't own Harry Potter, Code Lyoko or Star Trek 2009

Discovery

"Harry, is it time for bed yet?" asked a tired William. "You've been working on that for hours."

"One more second…. There! All I have to do is leave it running then we'll be able to fins where Xana is hiding!" exclaimed Harry. "Then we can start to work on destroying him for good!"

"That's nice. Now bed," ordered William.

"Ok, don't twist your pants. I'm going to bed. Night." Harry turned the lights out before getting into bed. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

The next day

"So, tell us, where is Xana hiding?" asked Dan as they left the class.

"I don't know yet but it's really far out," explained Harry. "I'll tell you when I get a hit but don't expect it to be any time soon. The further we go, the longer it will take."

"Ok, so behave like normal then," said Jim as he stretched. "Anyway, history next. Got your presentations?"

Harry nodded before loading it. "This was really easy."

"Yeah, well, you lived through it," muttered Jack. "So totally unfair."

Later

"There we are! Gotcha Xana!"

"You found him?" asked Danny as she sat down with her lunch.

"Yep. He's really deep into the network. But we'll have to wait until after school finishes and I have history of magic next." Harry frowned before grumbling to himself. "Sometimes I really hate being magical."

"Oh, shut it. Some people would kill to have your powers," said Jim as he nudged Harry.

"Oh, really? So would you like to be hunted after just for your powers?"

"Uh, now that I think about it, no."

The bell rang and Harry stood up and left them.

Class

Harry yawned as he listened to the lecture and took notes. It didn't help that the stuff that they were going over he had already done.

"Are we boring you Mr Picard?"

"Uh, no. Sorry miss, I had a late night last night. Won't happen again."

"Hmph. Answer the question on the board."

Harry sighed before answering the question.

That afternoon

"So, ready to go find Xana?" asked Harry.

"Well, the sooner we destroy him, the sooner we can go back to having an ordinary life," said Jack. "Honestly Jim, why did you have to find the supercomputer? Our lives would have been a lot less stressful."

"Uh, are you telling me that you don't enjoy going into a virtual universe?" asked Jim. "Because I do. And besides, even if our lives had been less stressful, would you have given this up for it?"

"Well, you both have a point," said Dan as he shrugged. "Though I tend to agree more with Jack than with Jim."

"Hey!"

"Do you have to do this now?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, we have a mission to fulfil before we can even think about destroying Xana," added William. "We don't know anything about where Xana's staying so we need to get data before starting on the program to destroy him."

"Ok, so let's get over to the factory," said Jim before getting stopped by Alan.

"You know that factory is dangerous and that I can't let you go there Jim. It's part of the job to protect the students."

"Uh, we were just curios," lied Jim. "We heard so much about how the factory is dangerous but no one has told us why. That's why we were going there, to see what the fuss is about."

"Oh, really? Are you sure that it's not just because you've been there before and don't find it dangerous?" Alan raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you have homework to do."

The group grumbled as Alan forced them to the library. Once he wasn't looking, they slipped past him and ran through the boiler room to the sewers. A shadow followed them.

Lab

"Ok, are you ready?" asked Dan as he sat down. "We don't know what we'll find out there so be careful."

"Sure thing," said Harry with a shrug.

"Wow, what is this place?" everyone jumped at the unexpected voice. "What are you guys doing?"

"Go away Evan, it's none of your business," snapped Harry as he recovered. "And why are you even here? Did you follow us?"

"I knew you had a secret. Let me in on it and I won't tell anyone about this place."

"We'll think about it but it will have to wait," said Dan as he glanced at the others. "We have to do something and it needs to be done quickly."

"Hmph. Fine. I waited this long so I don't see why a couple of hours should matter. But to make sure, I'm staying right here." Evan smirked at them.

"Ok, let's get going then." Harry hit the button on the elevator.

Lyoko

"Whoa. That's the Skid?" asked Jack as he stared at the virtual sub. "Wow. I've never seen anything like it."

"Yep. It's to protect us against the digital sea," explained William as he stood on the middle pad. "Come on, get a seat. We need to get going then we'll be able to deal with Evan. He kinda reminds me of myself before I got myself involved with Lyoko."

"Really?" asked Jim as Harry walked away. "So you didn't find it with the others?"

William shook his head before looking up. "Dan, we're ready."

"Ok then." Dan hit a button and they transferred to the Skid.

"Ok then, here we go!" William navigated the Skid out of the garage and into the Digital Sea.

"So then, spill, what are you doing here?" asked Evan impatiently. "Because I can easily tell someone."

"What? That there's a supercomputer hidden in the abandoned factory and that people can go into it? Get real Evan. No one will believe you, especially as you're known for telling lies about things," pointed out Harry. "Anyway, there's no way that we'll let you do that. No way. Not when so much is at stake."

"Oh really?" Evan raised an eyebrow. "So tell me what you think is so important."

"Oh let me think, how about stopping an evil AI program from achieving its plans of world domination?" asked William. "Trust me, it's not easy, especially when said AI can attack the real world and take control of people."

"What? That's awesome! Please let me join!"

"No way," said Danny before anyone else could say anything. "You haven't proven anything to us. That's the only way you can join us, by proving you're worthy and not by holding Lyoko above our heads."

"So, I'll just turn the computer off then." Even had a smug look on his face.

"And then you'll be a murderer. If the supercomputer shuts down, so does Harry. And if we do it while they are still in there, they won't have a way back," pointed out Dan.

"Hey, is that it?" asked Harry as he saw the sphere. "I think it is. Can you check Dan?"

"Yes, you're there. That didn't take too long now, did it?" asked Dan.

"No. ok. We just need to unlock it then we can get in."

William piloted the Skid into position and then unlocked it.

"Wow. This is amazing," said Jim as the rose out of the sea.

"Hang on, William don't you think it looks rather like the Cortex?" asked Harry.

"I can see what you mean Harry. It does look rather like it," agreed William after a second as they rose and parked the Skid.

"This is where Xana is hiding?" asked Jim as they looked around the uniform landscape after Dan transported them out of the Skid. "It looks rather like someone with no imagination built it."

"Well, his signal was coming from here," said Harry as he stretched and tapped one of the blue-grey blocks. "Better head for the core. That's where we'll find him. Dan, can you send us the Megapod?"

"Uh, sure." Dan studied the notes before entering the commands. "Here we are."

The five teleported into the inside of the Megapod and Harry gripped the joysticks before sending them forward and around the corners.

"Well, this is a pretty easy mission," said Jim as he relaxed. "It will be over in no time."

"Don't be so overconfident Jim. For all we know, Xana is planning something," warned Harry as he studied the display. "And look, he's sent us some company."

"Ok, let me at them!"

Dan sighed as he teleported Jim out to fight the Krabes as the Megapod slowed down.

"Come for me you little crabs!" Jim leapt at them only to get shot several times and devirtualise.

"The idiot," muttered Danny as she jumped on top of one and clawed at it.

"Uh, guys, Jim hasn't come out of the scanners," said Dan worriedly. Evan started to get his hopes up.

"Ok, we just need to get the materialisation codes from the core, that's all," said Harry with a sigh. "That means more work for me."

"Well, get going then," said Jack in annoyance before wincing as he got hit. "We'll take care of these lot."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry as he made a monster slip. "We won't be able to come back and get you."

"Just do it!"

"Harry sighed before looking up. "Dan, can you put me back in the Megapod?"

"Hey, I'm coming with you too," protested William. "You need all the help you can get."

"Fine then William."

The two disappeared and the Megapod shot towards the core.

"You know, this place really reminds me of the Cortex," commented Harry as he rolled around a corner.

"Yeah. The resemblance is remarkable," agreed William as the surroundings began to rearrange itself. "Do you think that whoever made this place copied his notes?"

"Possibly. But why?" asked Harry.

"And what do they plan to use it for?"

The Megapod shuddered as two Megatanks rolled into it.

"Ok, so you want to play then?" Harry took a sharp corner and one rolled off it before flipping the Megapod over the second which ran into a wall.

"Warn me before you're going to do that!" William glared at him as he recovered. "You're worse than Odd!"

"Aw, come on. You liked it, adrenaline junkie that you are," said Harry as he resumed his course. "Anyway, Xana really doesn't want us here."

He screeched to a halt

"We're here."

Jack

"Ugh. Do these monsters have to keep appearing?" asked Jack as he glared at the monsters.

"I think Xana wants us out of the picture," said Danny as she winced. "It's the only reason I can think of that includes all these monsters."

"Really? Do you think…? Ah!" Jack devirtualised.

"Jack! Oh no!" Danny also devirtualised.

Harry

"You two better hurry up. Danny and Jack have just devirtualised," warned Dan as they walked over to the dome.

"This place is really bringing the memories back," said William as he looked up at the iris. "Harry, can you get the door?"

Harry touched it and focused before taking a step back as the door rumbled open. Walking inside, the two stood on the pad and transferred into the core.

"Well, someone was true to form," said Harry as he looked around it. "We'd better be careful. Who knows what kind of security is in here."

They jumped down to where the terminal was and Harry pressed his hand to it. A holographic display appeared.

"What is this?" asked William.

"I don't know. I'm going to download it after I find the codes." Harry studied the terminal before manipulating it. "Here we are. Dan, I'm sending you the codes then everything I can off this computer."

"Ok."

"What? Harry, look?" William pointed at the screen.

"What? Isn't that us?" asked Harry in surprise as he stared at the images.

"Yep. And look, isn't that Aelita?"

"Yeah. And Odd! What is this?"

"Do you think Tyron rebuilt his supercomputer?" asked William.

"It's a possibility. The virus would have deleted itself once it had finished its work. But if Tyron had a backup somewhere, with Xana's data in it…"

"Then he would have revived him with it," finished William. "Or someone took his work and rebuilt it."

"Yeah. We need to do some more research into this. Dan, how's the download going?"

Uh, about halfway though. I'll tell you when it finishes."

"Can you materialise the others yet?" asked William as he frowned. "And I thought I just saw something move."

Harry pulled out a sword. "Be on your guard. I don't know what is in here."

He turned and found himself face to face with a ninja before immediately stabbing it.

"Watch out! Ninjas!"

William glanced at him before pulling out his sword and sending an energy wave at where one was emerging. Harry jumped on top of one and stabbed it before sending a shrunken at another.

"Come on! It has to be nearly there!" Dan slammed the keyboard as the download completed. "Yes! Ok first things first. Materialisation Jim! Materialisation Danny! Materialisation Jack!"

The three collapsed in the scanners.

"Ok, Harry, William, I'm bringing you home!"

"Great! Bye bye guys thanks for playing!" Harry winked at them as they disappeared into pixels.

Lab

"What do you mean, you were in the computer?" asked Jim.

"There were pictures of us in the computer," explained William.

"Not just pictures, a whole biography," said Harry as he trawled through the data. "It doesn't have the link between us and our avatars yet so whoever was behind the ninjas wasn't able to say who we were but it wouldn't be hard to work out."

"Right. So we have to be extra careful then," summarised Dan. "That means we'll have to work on the security of the supercomputer to make sure that no one can get past it and find our identities."

"Yeah. I'll start on that." Harry started to type. "And we'll have to deny knowing anything about the supercomputer."

"Ok, so everything just got a load more complex. Great," muttered Jack.

"Uh, you mean more exciting," corrected Jim.

"No, I mean complex!"

The two began to argue.

"Are those two always going to be like that?" asked William.

"Uh, I guess so," said Harry as he smiled. "But if they weren't, then they wouldn't be them."

"And I think you've forgotten about someone," interrupted Evan. "So, what are you going to do about me?"

Everyone looked at each other before smiling.

"This. Return to the past now." Harry pressed the button and the light burst from the computer.


End file.
